Seeds of Time
by LadyMidnight13
Summary: When Narnia is once again on the threshold of being lost to true Narnians, The Crowned Princess, the only air to the Narnian thrown, and her best friend Lady Usagi disapear... but Aslan works in mysterious ways, He is, after all, not a tame Lion.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello it's me again. As all my new fics are… this is co-written with a friend. This is our first Narnia fanfiction, so please be kind when you review. We don't mind constructive criticism but flames will be ignored. Also this will be a slightly AU story. Please R&R. Enjoy Seeds of Time! Also note that the rating on this _might_ get bumped up to M  
**

**Seeds of Time  
Pairings: Peter/OC and Edmund/OC**

**  
Prologue**

* * *

"Elvira," his royal majesty, Jeffan, began looking up from the piece of parchment in his hands, "Please fetch Princess Arina and Lady Usagi. Have them met the queen and I in the library."

The pretty wood nymph gave her king a gentle look. It was a look that he had come to expect in fifteen years and one that he depended on in times that were ahead. She sat the silver tray she had been polishing back on the table from which it came and asked in a gentle voice, "Do they not know we are under attack?"

"They do not. Now please don't dawdle for time is of the essence." He trusted her more than anyone in his council and that was saying something as he had decent relations. Perhaps it was the relationship she had with Arina that held him t hat way. Giving her a smile he waited for her to curtsy and turn to go before returning his attention to the parchment in his hands.

Elvira hurried out of the room. At the age of fifteen, she had been called upon to serve the King and Queen upon the birth of their only child, Arina. She had watched her pick up her first sword, bow and arrow, and sewing project. It had amazed her how sticking a sword in the hand of the clumsiest princess in history had made her the most graceful. Almost as if she had been meant to have one at all times.

She came to a stop at the entrance to the garden. It had always been the princess' favorite spot in the castle since she was toddling. With quiet, quick steps she followed the sound of voices.

"Come on Usagi. You are the only one who gives me a fair fight in sword play. Everyone lets me win," there was a pause, "and in the event I fight beside my husband for the country our enemies will not give in."

The two came into view, they were about the same as night was to day. Arina was small, dark haired and eyed, freckles decorated her cheeks and nose, almost hidden behing her cleverly fairy-crafted glasses; whereas Usagi was tall, light haired, blue eyed and thinner. A person would never guess that the Princess was the oldest by a few months.

"Arina, Usagi, the majesties wish to speak to you in the library," Elvira called out, eyeing her charges with a twinkle in her green eyes.

Arina sighed and sat down heavily. "What do they want now?"

"I'm not sure," she lied through her teeth, "they just wish to speak with you. Best not keep them waiting off you go."

Arina laughed and Elvira shook her head. There was no deterring the girl from laughing, for her laugh was almost like a bark. "If I didn't know any better Vira, I'd say you are trying to get rid of us. Doesn't Usagi?"

Her friend smiled, "It does. Could you have a date Vira?"

Elvira closed her eyes. Aslan help me with these two.. "Please Princess, mi'lady go and see the majesties."

"Of course we'll leave you. Tell whoever you are meeting to behave himself." Arina stated climbing to her feet and began to walk away. She didn't know what but something stopped her and with little thought kissed her nursemaid's cheek. "I love you Vira."

"And I you, milady. Now don't let them wait too long." She said, a little confused.

She watched them disappear and listened to them argue about the best battle from the Golden Age before going to the greenhouse. They were leaving, of that much she was sure and they would need seeds to plant from Narnia. Pinks, purples, blues and bright yellows, flowers to match their personalities, something to make it feel like home, for chances were they would not return for sometime; if they would return at all. Wherever the King was to send them, The princess would insist on planting a guarden.

"She was hiding something," Arina said hurrying down the stone hallway. She was thankful that she had worn a tunic that day; otherwise she would have been flat on her face in seconds from tripping over her skirt.

"Of course she was. Vira tries to hide her emotions when she's worried but fails miserably. The only question is what?" Usagi responded, the usual playful tone of her voice gone.

They reached the wooden, double doors that lead to the library. Growing up it had been their sanctuary, many times they had played hide and go seek. The memories were warm to remember in the long winter nights, along with the odd memory of snowball fights.

Usagi glanced at her friend who looked absolutely terrified about entering. They had been friends since infanthood as her mother was a lady-in-waiting to the Queen. It had been uncertain if they would allow the child to play with the princess as her grandfather was a centaur and one did not know when a child would inherit all features of the guard.

The memory of learning she had received the gift of speed from her grandfather still amused her. The look on Arina's face had all been worth it.

Usagi sighed and straitened the Princess' cloths before fixing her own wrinkled skirts. She not only was Princess Arina's friend, but her lady in waiting and body guard as well. Then she opened the doors and gave a small curtsy as Arina walked into the room. Then she followed and bowed low before the king and queen, standing only a few steps behind her friend who gave a small bob but bowed nowere near as low ans Usagi had.

"Father, Mother, You called for us?" Arina asked lightly.

"Arina," The King stood up, "The Queen and I have discussed it and we think that you may be targeted in this war by the Calormene rebels. So you will go to the old castle and Keep hidden. Lady Usagi will go along with you of course."

"What good would me hiding do?!" Arina exploded, "Am I not to be Queen? Am I not the crowned princess of all Narnia? It is my duty to fight! Just as King Caspian the Tenth had fought the Telmarines all those many years ago! He fought along side of High King Peter and King Edmund of the Golden age of Narnia!"

"Arina," The King's voice echoed with authority off the walls, "We are not fighting to retake Narnia and restore it to it's rightful ways, as Caspian had done, We are fighting to keep Narnia from falling back into darkness, to keep all the talking beasts, the dwarfs, naiads, driads, nymphs, centaurs, unicorns and the rest of the noble Narnians free. What good shall it do if the only air to the true Narnian thrown is killed before she comes to bare her burden and take a husband to rule as king and give her a child?"

"If Aslan wishes for me to follow that path, He will not allow me to die in battle! In the Lion's name, father, Let me lead our army in attack upon the Calormene rebels who threaten to pitch Narnia into Darkness yet again. Isn't it true that they plan to bring back the White witch once they take over? I can crush their plans if you let me march upon their rebel base! We are but on the Threshold of greatness, Father!"

King Jeffan sucked in his breath, his daughter was a free spiret and was often more like a son than a daughter when it came to such situations, "Or of Destruction.You are my daughter and will do as you are instructed, Arina!"

"Father! I am not such a small girl that I need protecting! Let me fight! If I were a son you'd allow me to stay and fight! Look at me as you would a son! you know my talents in fighting! Please, Father. Mother please convinces him! I--"

"Your Highness." Usagi spoke up, "I suggest you do as the Good king tells you. You will help keep Narnia free, but that time is not now."

"There had not been words any the wiser than you have just spoke, Lady Usagi." The Queen smiled

Arina glared at her friend, "Usa, you traitor." she hissed.

"Princess Arina, Listen to me, Once at the old castle we can build an army and secretly march in upon the rebels and take them by surprise. The king will not know of it until Narnia is once again in peace." Usagi whispered, her head low with respect but her eyes glittering like they always do when she and the princess were planning something mischievous.

Arina sighed, "Very well, my father. When do we leave?"

"Before the sun rises to it's highest point. Go, pack your bags, and take with you the treasures of Narnia, so that they also will stay safe from the rebels' hands. The cooks are packing food for your travles and the stable boy is readying your horses."

"Yes, Father."

"Lady Usagi, We will have a few more words with you." The queen gently requested in her genital voice.

Usagi nodded and waited. Once Arina had left the library and the guards had closed the doors, the king spoke, "My Dear Lady of the court, You have over these years, protected our daughter better than anyone, and she trusts you greatly. Also you have noble blood of the great Centaurs in you. So I hereby appoint that you be her protector. Make sure that nothing happens to her."

"Your Highness, This is not just an action of caution, is it?"

"No, my dear, it is not." the queen's smile fell from her face, "The Calormene rebels are marching an attack against us as we speak. We should have sent Arina away a month ago, but I couldn't bare it. The King and I had tried many times to bare children, and my body was always too weak to carry the child to term. Except for once. She is a gift by Aslan's good grace, and I don't want her in danger, nor do I wish for her to be alone without me. It's my burden that I must now face, to protect her, and Narnia, I must see her leave my sights."

"I understand."

"Good, than my Queen and I can count on you to make sure she gets safely to the old castle and stays safe?"

"May Aslan strike me down with a mighty roar if I fail at this important task you have assigned me."

"Good. Now you may go pack your things, Milady."

Usagi bowed low and backed out of the library.

She later found Arina angrily throwing clothing into her bag. "Princess you really need to stop having a temper tantrum. I'm sure it's not as bad as you are making it out to be."

Arina's dark eyes flashed as she turned toward her friend, "You have to be joking. Usagi, they don't trust me enough to allow me to stay and fight. What the hell else am I supposed to make out of it?"

"Perhaps they trust you enough to leave the future of Narnia in your hands. Have you everything?" She asked hiking her bag over her shoulder.

Begrudgingly Arina drew the string on her identical bag. They had each received one from Father Christmas nearly two years previous. Both bags made out of the same material as his bag, it was if he had known the task that was presenting its self. "Yes. Elvira was in earlier and she delivered a bag of seeds from the greenhouse. She said to tell you she'll miss you and that she loves you. Have you seen your parents about our task?"

Usagi's mother was as much a Daughter of Eve as any Narnian "Human" was. Her blood containing only traces of a driad from years before even Caspian's time. Her Father, Stood on two legs, but still looked incredibly like a Centaur, being half and half as he was. His lower body was the hind legs of a horse, including the tail, It looked odd, even compared to the fauns, but these days hybrids like him weren't uncommon. He was amazed that his sons and daughter turned out looking so human.

Usagi waited for Arina to walk past her into the hallway before answering, "They weren't happy about it but they said they understood. They also said with any luck we shan't be gone long."

They walked in silence. The weight of their mission weighing heavy on their minds, how was it that their world had gotten so turned around?

As they entered the courtyard the breeze lifted the princess' hair and she could hear the goodbyes of their friends. It wasn't fair that they had to leave everything behind. They had befriended the children long ago at the tender age of five. The trees finding delight in the small children that begged to climb their branches.

Queen Calliope smiled at her daughter from beside her horse. Her only child, she thought, it would be the last time she saw her. She had known for years that this time would come and that is why she tried so hard to change the future. The daughter of a seer she had inherited the gift from her mother and she was thankful that Arina had not shown any indications that she had the gift. Tears pricked her eyes as she watched her daughter walk toward her. It was over. The life the princess and lady led would now be in Aslan's hands.

Arina stopped before her mother. Her dark eyes were wet with tears; whether or not they were angry tears or sad tears she didn't know. "Mother, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that this is very disheartening."

Calliope smiled and patted her daughter's tanned cheek. She may have not acted like a princess growing nor had Usagi acted the lady but they brought out the best in each other. The princess was hers and would always be hers but she belonged to Narnia more than anyone in the past thousand years. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to her daughter's forehead, "I love you my daughter. Aslan keep you safe."

Usagi looked at her majesty, "Your majesty, you are acting like you'll never see us again. Don't fret we'll be safe at the old castle. If anyone knows the woods like the back of their hands it's the two of us."

"Take this. It belonged to my many times great-grandmother. Legend has it that it was given to her as a gift by High King Peter for her many years of service before he left." She held out the necklace, a pretty ring dangling from the chain. "She was a servant in the castle. She fought against the White Witch with their majesties."

Arina took the offered gift and slipped it over her head. Blinking back tears she nodded her head. "I know Mama. I've read the stories and diaries. I've packed them and the High King's gift from Father Christmas and Queen Susan's." She patted the sword lovingly. "Usagi has Queen Lucy's cordial. And King Edmund's sword he forged after an expedition to the waters beyond the known islands of his time. I love you. Please be safe." She turned to her father, "Both of you. I know I wasn't the boy you were praying for and that there were times that I disappointed you."

Jeffan slipped his arms around his daughter and pulled her tight against him, avoiding the sword hanging at her hip. His wife had told him of her suspicions and he had to agree with her. He had been a strong king but in the years had let his army dwindle. He had taught his only heir to fight with the heart of a warrior and it was a lesson she had kept. He had always hoped she would be the gentle girl he wanted; instead he received a warrior and a gentle girl. After kissing the top of her head he pulled away.

"Father?"

"You best be on your way. The sooner you leave the better it will be," he replied and left.

"Don't worry sweetie. He's just no good at goodbye for now. Go on. We'll send for you when this is through. Usagi we shall hold you to your promise." She said and watched the two girls mount their steeds.

Usagi nodded and smiled sadly. "Until then your majesty."

Arina turned her horse away and goaded it faster until it was galloping across the drawbridge. Usagi right behind her.

The two young ladies of seventeen years of age road on the non-talking horses south for three days , then turned off the road and into the woods where the paths had long overgrown and headed west for the greater part of a day.

"I don't care what they say, and don't you say anything on there side, I don't see why I must go hide out in the dusty ruins of the old castle." Arina sighed for the hundredth time since they left Care Paravel.

"My Princess, we are no longer children playing in the courtyard of the castle. We are women, you soon to take the thrown and rule all of Narnia, and I a lady of the court. We both have duties we must see done, and your safety in one of them. One must think of the future as well as the past and present. Besides, if anything happened to your highness..."

Arina pulled the rains of her horse back sharply and stopped, "Father has you playing Body guard again." she accused, "What's happening that they didn't tell me?"

"They didn't tell me." Usagi fibbed.

"They didn't tell you? Or you wont tell me?"

"Arina," Lady Usagi smiled at her friend, her eyes bright and a wild look on her face that showed as innocence as well as a promise for a fun challenge, "There's no use going back, look, " she pointed to the castle in the distance, "We are but a good ride away, Last one there is a dwarf's plucked beard!" she then took off at a full gallop, leaving Arina behind at the edge of the woods.

"What? But... Usagi!" The princess ripped after her friend and faught to get ahead.

* * *

A centaur with gray streaks of wisdom and age appearing in his blond mane and beard galloped at full speed to Care Paravel.

"Hail Good King Jeffan and all who are true to the Narnian ways! I bring news of great importance!" He shouted up to the dwarfen guards at the gate.

In response, the gates opened to allow the old centaur entry.

"I must speak to his majesty at once." he urged in a grave voice.

"The King is in his study, redding for the battles that soon are to be." a noble rat of the court reported, as he studied his newly sharpened sword.

"Thank you, good mouse." the centaur gave a small nod of the head in respect to the small Narnian and continued to gallop into the grand castle.

"Ah, Lord Carlisle, what brings you here in such a time?" King Jeffan asked as he was helped into his armer by two marshwiggle guards.

"Bad news from the stars above us, I'm afraid, My King."

"About the war?"

"Partly." The Centaur nodded, "My King, Where is the princess and my granddaughter, Usagi?"

The king froze, "Why? Do the stars tell of danger for them?"

"Danger? It is unsure, but the stars do tell of things to come, grave things for all Narnia."

The king was getting impatient, which was something he rarely did, "Centaur! What do the Damned stars tell you?"

"Lord Carlisle, they show us loosing this battle that is closing in on us, and in it, we loose the war and Narnia. Narnians will flee back into hiding just as the times between the High King Peter and his siblings, and King Caspian the tenth. And they shall wait for your daughter's return so they can once again restore Narnia to its rightful state."

"Is that all?" The king asked in his confusion.

"No, The stars also tell of your, and your Queen's death, and Princess Arina and My Granddaughter's disappearance. The stars do not tell when or if they shall return. Wich is why i must know where they are! we can prevent their disappearance if they leave here but are watched by a trusted Narnian!"

The king went pale, "your news may be too late, Good Centaur. They left... for the old castle not four days ago."

"We may still have time." one of the marshwiggle's said, "If you send help to them quickly."

The king nodded, "Lord Carlisle, Go with all speed to the old castle."

"Yes, and what will you do, my king?"

"I'll act as I had not heard the news that we will fail, its too late for us too retreat. The Calormene rebels will see us, but one can get out better than many. Go. And let Aslan guide you true."

Carisle nodded and bowed, "And let Aslan be by your side, even after your end has come." He said before turning and galloping out.

The king slumped into his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Aslan help us."

"My King, if one old Centaur can get out unseen, then two can as well! Take your queen and escape." The Marshwiggle pleaded.

"No. A true king of Narnia will not abandon his people for his own selfish need. My little Arina is now queen, she is what matters now. I will go out doing my job."

* * *

"Well this place is in terrible shape." Usagi sighed.

"Well, it's home till we are sent for." Arina bitterly sighed.

After Usagi had beaten Arina to the castle, they had set their horses in a pasture with a crumbling stonewall around it. They had placed their weapons in their bags, except for Queen Susan's bow which still was found slung across Arina's back. Then they set to exploring.

They came to what used to be the courtyard, now overgrown with large trees and grass.

"By Aslan's main, what a strange tree." Arina gasped lightly.

"Hmm?" Usagi snapped her attention away from the broken water fountain with carvings of Narnian creatures on it.

"Look. Over there." Arina pointed up some weathered stone steps at a tree larger than the others. At first it looked like two trees towering above till they curved to each other and leaned on each other for support. But looking closer Usagi saw that the tree was in fact one.

"Strange, I've never saw a tree like this. And I have been to see the tree of iron that lights up at night that the Kings and queens of old had called a 'lamp post.'"

The two girls approached the tree, circling it a few times before pausing in wonder.

"I do say it's old." Arina said, "Perhaps it is one that Aslan created in one of his last visits to Narnia."

"Perhaps. He has done a lot in the past. And records have been lost."

"Or perhaps, the tree's spirit had reformed its shape so it would be used as an archway into the castle."

"That also could be. After all, the trees and the tree spirits have done great things before." Usagi agreed.

"Come on!" Arina grabbed her friends' hand and pulled her closer to the tree, "I want to stand at its roots and look up at its beauty. Perhaps its spirit is still here and can tell us of lost stories of the past." Excitedly they ran up and under the tree's arch. As soon as they did, they felt a pull and the courtyard blurred and turned from green and white to gray stone, the sky turned from blue to a dark gray unlike they had ever seen, and the clean air turned foul, choking them and causing them to cough.


	2. A City of Grey

**AN: Sorry it took so long for an update, But My friend and I have not hung out in a wile and we usually get more written faster when we are hanging out. Danielle is also leaving Tomorrow on a trip so the next update may take a wile again, unless i can squeeze out a chapter on my own wile she is away. Anyway, Enjoy! R&R  
**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was midday on the streets of London, but the busy streets paused and all heads turned to take in a strange sight; two girls, dressed in long elegant gowns, seemed to come from nowhere, coughing in the smog-filled air and looking completely lost. But soon they lost interest and continued on their way, tossing the girls odd looks every so often.

"Usa... Where are we?" Arina asked in a horse whisper.

"I... Don't Know." Usagi replied, wide eyes, "Where are the trees? The talking beasts? Everything in Narnia we have always known?" Her eyes took in the grey city, "verything looks… dead."

Arina shook her head, her eyes scanning over the gloomy streets. This wasn't her home; this was new and a little frightening. Not that she'd tell Usagi that but she felt her heart pound a little harder. It didn't matter where she looked she knew that home was gone; nowhere to be seen. There had to be somewhere that was safe in this place.

A group of boys passed by, "I'm telling you Edmund. You would do well in politics."  
Arina and Usagi's heads whipped toward them. Their mouths fell open in shock. It couldn't be, could it?

"Edmund... Do you think that could be...?" Arina whispered as three young boys ran past them, stepping on the hem of Usagi's gown. The boys looked back at them and there laughter increased.

Usagi shook her skirts out and bit her lip, "If it is... that means we're in his world... What was it called?" she thought back to history class, "Spairòòm?"

"Its not a very beautiful Country." Arina commented.

"And if that is King Edmund, He looks very good for his age."

"I'll say... he looks... like he did when he became king... at least comparing him to the paintings."

"Come on." Usagi grabbed her friends' hand and they chased after the group of boys that had said King Edmund's name.

"Come on, you could." One boy said, nudging the boy in the Center of the group.

"Yeah? Do you think I could be a King?" the boy smirked back, as if referring to a secrete the others didn't know.

"Well... I wouldn't take it _that_ far, Edmund, but a lawyer... even a judge."

Edward's smile wavered, as if he didn't know how to respond.

"Hey, Its ok, Eddie, None of us has what it takes to be a king. Besides, where left is there to be a king?" Another one laughed, patting Edmund on the Back.

Arina and Usagi both pursed there lips and Arina tapped the boy on the shoulder, "How dare you!" she hissed as soon as the boy turned around, "That is _no_ way to speak to King Edmond of the Old times!"

"Excuse me?"

Edmund seemed to be in shock.

"You heard me! You don't treat him like that, you... you common non-talking pig!"

"Arina!" Usagi gasped.

"What? Its true! He is King Edmond and no one should talk to them in such a way!"

"I know but watch your tongue, _Princess_ Arina."

Edmund got over his shock and spoke up, "Wow, did you two come from the mental asylum? Me? A king? You must be joking." he forced a laugh.

Arina bit her lip, had they guessed wrong? Was this boy a plane common boy who just happened to have the same name as the brother of the High King?

"I-I'm sorry, Our Imaginations get ahead of us at times, Right, Arina?" Usagi prompted.

"What? Oh… Yeah, Sorry to Bother you." Arina bobbed, Her face flushing pink, "We'll leave you now."

They turned and started walking off again.

"Hey, Guys, I'll catch up to you tomorrow, I just remembered something I forgot to do." Edmund said.

"As you wish, _King Edmund_." His friends joked before leaving him alone on the streets of London. When he was sure they were gone he started looking for the two girls.

He found them in an ally talking to a fat tabby cat.

"Excuse me, Noble cat, but could you tell us where we are and the way back to Narnia?"

The cat arched its back and hissed before running between there feet and into the streets.

"Well, Either He's rude or he wasn't a talking beast." Arina sighed, "First the War, now we don't even know where we are! Why did my father not let us stay at Care Peravel?"

"We were under attack." Usagi whispered.

"What?"

"I'm Sorry, The king told me not to tell you…"

"So? You still should have told me! I would have stayed!"

"Exactly! You would have stayed and Died! Leaving Narnia without an air to the thrown!"

"Oh Aslan, why are things like this?" Arina sighed in a whisper.

"You really are from Narnia, aren't you?" Edmund asked, bringing their attention to him.

The girls looked at him carefully.

"I'm sorry about back there. I really am King Edmund, but you must understand that in this world I am only a commoner. Things are different here, you can't talk about Narnia. Oh and," he chuckled, "all animals here can not talk."

He watched in amusement as horror and then shock flashed across their faces. It had been so long since he had seen such open and honest emotions from anyone besides Lucy; even though she had begun to hide them as well, especially in the company of their older sister, Susan.

"How do you know what they want?" Arina asked her dark eyes round and wide; the first to recover from shock. "I'm Princess Arina, my father was Jeffan VI and my mother was common and this is my best friend Lady Usagi, her mother was my mother's lady in waiting."

"They make noises. Come along I suppose you'll have to stay with us." Ignoring the introduction, all he needed to know was their names.

"With High King Peter and Queens Lucy and Susan?" Usagi questioned her eyes just as wide as her companions.

Ed chuckled. "Yes, considering they're my siblings. However, there are a few rules first."

"Very well."

"No curtsying, unless you meet the Queen of England you don't need to really. Also here I'm Edmund or Ed, Lucy is Lucy, Peter is Pete or Peter, and Susan is Susan. Don't really mention Narnia to her as she seems to think it was a fantasy we dreamed up so long ago."

He began walking and a moment later heard their footsteps echoing behind him. In truth when he had heard them call him king his stomach had clenched and for a moment he was back in Narnia. He should have known the minute he heard their voices, the accent that one came to have was very distinctive.

As they walked he pointed out various places they would need to know for their stay. Every now and then glancing out the corner of his eye when they'd let out a small squeak at the new inventions. Usagi was the most interesting to watch, she had more control over her surprise. Which is what surprised him was the fact the princess was so vocal over things. They spent five minutes trying to pry her away from a crate of oranges on the street; he had bought one for each.


End file.
